


accident

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Har har, M/M, at all, cant say anything else or ill spoil the story, i love the dialouge in this, just know there is NO an/gst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it all happened on accident.





	accident

It happened by accident.

Herb had just come home from working, exhausted from how long and hard his day had been. He cursed himself for, like usual, for being too kind hearted. He had accepted his boss’s request to work extra hours with only a small boost of pay, as the plant store had been extra busy. Now he could barely feel his legs and arms, and he groaned as he shook his head and saw tiny, rotten leaves falling from it, due to the stress of dealing with troublesome customers. God, he could not wait to just pass out and die. He was glad Rockstar was home, or else he would have broken the entire goddamn place by the time he walked into it just from his stress alone. He’d assume Rockstar had been home for a while, not having band practice today. He’d probably have a nice cuddle with him and watch a movie before falling asleep on the couch.

He smiled at the thought. Sure, he might be a slightly sadistic, easily angered, and hard edged person, despite the shy and sickly sweet front he played outside of people close to him, but something about Rock let out something far more different within him. He wouldn’t really call it sweetness, but he felt warm every time he hugged Rock or kissed him or just hung out with him in their apartment. Everytime Rockstar said the three magic words, Herb felt himself melt and for once, feel the world was truly a special place. Just holding his hand was enough for him to calm down. 

Despite feeling giddy about seeing Rockstar, he was still tired. He let out a frustrated and melancholy “hoo hoo” as he opened the door to his apartment, but paused when he heard what sounded like something falling. He then heard Rockstar yell out, and he gently opened his door and peeked through the hole, wanting to see what was happening. 

Rockstar was face palming himself as what appeared to be a video camera was on the floor. It seemed like this had happened multiple times. There was even a small dent on the camera. On his shoulders was the strap of his guitar, which was swinging around, barely hitting him at certain points. He picked it up and put it on a stand, before sighing to himself and face palming. “God fucking dammit. If you fall one more time I'm going to drop kick you into the sun”, he yelled out to himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in another deep breath. “I just...want this to be perfect, ok? Is that too much to ask for?” He stared at the camera, like he was waiting for a response. After about ten seconds he said, “Great, I’m talking to an inanimate object. I’m really losing my fucking mind.” 

Rockstar brought out his guitar in a huff and sat down on the couch, right in front of the camera. He then turned on the camera, and looked straight at it. He paused for a few moments before speaking. His face was a wreck of emotions, but fear and confusion were the most eminent. 

“Ok look, I’m not good at this stuff. But you’re also not good at this stuff. We’re both pretty much just really awkward guys. And like, we have gone out on dates and stuff, but have we really done any PDA? I mean you’re a good kisser but only when we’re alone together. You’re just as bad at romance as I am and-”

He let out a growl and quickly turned off the camera, grumpily sitting back into his seat. “God, I’m never going to be able to fucking to do this. ‘You’re just as bad at romance as I am’. Really? Why did I say that, oh my god, I’m so tired.” He leaned back into the couch, inhaling deeply through his nose. He ran a hand through his hair quickly, trying to calm his nerves as best as possible. “Ok, ok, Rockstar Cookie the Third you can do this. Alright? You got this. Be confident. Be the sexy and hot beast you know you are deep, deep, deep inside. This is the only chance you got and besides, it’s not like he’s here to see you mess up.”

Herb was, in fact, here to see him mess up. He kept watching, intrigued on what was happening. He had no idea what was about to come. 

Rockstar turned on the camera once again, and he thought for a moment, looking away, before speaking. His eyes seemed to be glossy and full, finally knowing what to say. “Hey so um, I’m not really used to doing this but um, I-I wrote you a song. It goes a little something like this.” He then started to strum his guitar. Unlike his usual songs it was slow and gentle, almost...romantic? Herb was awestruck and was immediately drawn to it. It was such a sweet melody. Then, he started to sing.

His voice, while scratchy and quite high pitched, was surprisingly pretty for someone like him. He started to sing about how hard life could be, and how pain was everywhere. It was sad and solemn at first, bittersweet, until he mentioned a sudden sunshine appearing in his life. His tone quickly brightened, and suddenly it was about a certain someone who changed his life for the better and made him happy. Even if he was a secret grump who hated everyone, he was still the kindest and most generous and loving person Rockstar had ever known. He ended the song with the words, “Maybe, one day we could be together, forever.” Then he put down his guitar, dropped to his knees and using his hands to imitate the gesture of holding a box.

That’s when Herb quickly rushed into the apartment, tired legs be damned, and jumped right onto Rockstar, crushing him into a hug. The other’s eyes widened in surprise, as he stuttered a garble of words.

“Herb, honey, sweety, oh god what’re you doing here, how long have you been watching me, um this isn’t what it looks like, um it’s for a music video, it’s for a movie, I’m just-”

Herb put his hand over Rockstar’s mouth. “Shut the fuck up.” Rockstar obeyed, gulping at Herb’s hard expression. He glared for a moment before breaking out into a smile, one that was genuine and rare for him, and hugged Rockstar again. The other stood there shocked for a minute before hugging him back, noting Herb’s unique scent of lavender and thyme on his hair. They hugged each other for a while, enjoying each other’s touch and ignoring the world around them, until Herb finally spoke, his voice hoarse from having his breath taken away by the hug.

“You know that the answer is yes, right?” Rockstar pulled away from him, making a pout, which Herb admittedly thought was cute.

“I don’t even have the ring yet. You weren’t supposed to know. It all came out stupid too like, it was supposed to be perfect. Just us on a nice date, with me spoiling you and then telling you how I feel and then showing you the video and well, yeah.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly, like everything he said was weird and dumb. He looked sheepishly at Herb.

Herb grabbed Rockstar’s shoulders and shook him, trying to bring some sense into him. “You dunce. You fucking idiot. You dumbass. You dumb bell. You stupid, fucking, perfect man. Does it look like I care?” Herb held back the urge to also smack the shit out of his stupid boyfriend. Well, smack him lightly. So it wouldn’t hurt as much. Yeah. That would work. 

“Look at me right now, young man.” He grabbed Rockstar’s face and made him look at him in the eyes. “ I don’t care if you don’t have a ring or if you dropped your camera a billion times. I would have said yes if you had literally shitted out your proposal.” Herb ran a hand through Rockstar’s hair gently, which contrasted greatly to his tone of speaking. He then out a hand on Rockstar’s cheeks and rubbed it with his thumb. “Look sorry, I just got excited. I’m...happy. I’m glad. I really am. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if your proposal wasn’t ideal, I would have accepted either way.”

Rockstar’s face lit up and he grinned widely before hugging Herb again, this hug much more tighter than the last. “You’re literally the best thing in my life. I’m happy too. So happy. So fucking happy.” He was giggling, but soon felt hot tears running down his face. “God dammit it, I love you so much. You’re so good. Oh my god. I fucking love you. What the fuck” He was smiling through his sudden tears, overwhelmed by emotion. Herb was crying as well, though less messy but not any less emotional. 

“I don’t tell you this enough, but I love you too. Don’t ever forget that.” Herb snuggled his face in Rockstar’s hair, loving every moment spent with him. His emotions were bright. He was bright. He felt like he could conquer the world. And Rockstar’s response made it all better.

“Trust me honey, I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> finally, something cute from the angst king!!! don't worry tho, i'll be back ;3


End file.
